1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a control circuit for a vehicle level adjusting apparatus, and particularly to a control circuit for a vehicle level adjusting apparatus which avoids performing vehicle level adjustment in response to momentary changes in level while the vehicle is being driven.
2. Description of Relevant Art
The variation of the load on a vehicle caused by variation in the number of passengers and the weight of articles being transported results in a change in the level of the vehicle. It is highly advantageous with respect to comfortable driving for the level of the vehicle to be maintained at a constant level by adjustment thereof. From such viewpoint, there have been proposed control circuits which control the operation of vehicle level adjusting apparatus depending on the travel conditions. With regard to momentary changes in level during driving of the vehicle and essential or substantial changes therein, technical problems have arisen in controlling such vehicle level adjusting apparatus to perform a proper level adjustment in response to essential or substantial changes in level, while avoiding adjustment in response to momentary changes of the vehicle level. Therefore, provisions have been made, by using a delay circuit or the like, to prevent the level control from responding to momentary changes in level. As a result of such provisions, there has arisen a problem inasmuch as the level adjustment cannot be carried out promptly against even essential or substantial changes in the level.
The present invention effectively overcomes the aforesaid problems attendant known arrangements.